


Try This Time

by littlelionlady



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Door Sex, Juno Steel Has a Thing For Teeth, Juno is a brat, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, PWP, Tall Peter rights, That's it, minor exhibitionism if you squint, that's the fic, this is set in the good future with no transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: They have to try and make it to the bed this time.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Try This Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for anyone who has to look me in the eye after this. i'm sorry because i should have been sleeping instead of writing porn.
> 
> pls be aware that juno is AFAB with masc coded genitalia. 
> 
> pwp about your fave nonbinary detective coming at you from your fave nonbinary aunt? uncle? auncle?

Peter is not in form tonight. He knows he should be better, but surveillance is not enough to keep his mind from wandering to the promises Juno had made earlier in the evening. Juno and Buddy are entertaining their mark now, which means he really should be concentrating. He should be hell-bent on doing a good job. However, Juno has proven himself time and time against, at being exceptionally competent with marks. He has proven himself to be even more competent at distracting Peter from doing his job. 

It’s been a long year. 

A good year. 

Peter takes a moment to enjoy the silence save for the occasional click on the self-timer of his camera. 

The line cracks in his ear, "I think it's time I walked you home Ms Fox.."

"I would much prefer being walked to yours,” Juno whispers into Tempris Knight’s ear. Peter can visibly hear them shudder and a small pool of want collects in the well of his gut. His hand tightens on the camera and he has to actively loosen it lest they lose valuable information. 

And the Aurinko Crime family only deal in information and secrets; so long as they keep none to themselves. 

“Juno dear,” he says, keeping his voice level, “what are you doing?”

Juno pretends that he heard nothing, and follows Mx. Knight out of the building. 

  
  
  


Peter arrives back to their shared room first and pretends that the hardness he feels in his pants has nothing to do with Juno’s blatant brattiness. He runs his hand through his hair, a few strands getting caught in his rings. 

The room is warm, and Peter finds himself throwing his jacket over the back of a chair and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. He licks his lips and does another lap of the room, waiting for the telltale click of the door signalling Juno’s return. 

He peels the comforter off the bed and casts it to the side, before undoing the cuffs of his shirt and rolling his sleeves back further to expose his forearms. Juno loves his forearms. Peter’s cock twitches again, and still, he ignores it. He kicks his heels off and strips his belt out of the loops of his tailored trousers. They cling nicely to his thighs, and Peter thinks back to the heat of Juno’s gaze before he had kissed Peter goodbye that afternoon - the harshness of it. The bite that bruised his lips and had him blushing. The door clicks open, and for a single heartbeat, Juno and Peter merely stare at each other. Then the door clicks closed behind Juno, and he is being pushed up against it by Peter, practically lifted off his feet as sharp teeth drag down his jugular and over the throat. 

“I’m going to _wreck_ you,” Peter hisses in his ear, and Juno purrs. 

“Do it, Nureyev.” 

Juno’s hands drag through Peter’s hair and trail down to his neck, pulling on his already loose collar as if to bring him closer. Peter redoubles his efforts in kissing Juno and seals his lips over his lovers. Juno whines in the back of his throat, and Peter licks over his lips. 

“Quiet Juno,” he murmurs, leaning down to suck a bruise behind his ear, “You don’t want to upset Jet again, do you?” 

Juno shakes his head furiously and fumbles for the buttons on Peter’s shirt. Peter, busy sucking a bruise into Juno’s skin, slides his hands down Juno’s sides, to tease at the hem of his blouse and trail his fingers over the sensitive skin of Juno’s rib cage. 

Juno feels his knees shake, and the telltale wetness of want between his thighs. 

“Nureyev,” he whispers, “Please.”

He pulls back to look at Juno’s kiss swollen lips and smeared makeup, a not so small balloon of pride filling his chest, “Please what, Juno dear?” 

He leans in close to Juno’s ear again, and flicks his tongue against it, “What do you _desire?_ ”

Juno keens high in the back of his throat, his chest rumbling with it. He latches onto Peter’s hair again and pulls the man up to his mouth to kiss him hard. He puts all his strength into walking them backwards, aiming to at least get them close to the bed.

They have to try and make it to the bed this time. 

Peter gets his hands into the buttons at the back of Juno’s blouse and fumbles to get them undone; even at his most desperate, Juno has never seen him ruin a single item of clothing. It’s truly a miracle. 

He pulls the blouse open and steps back from Juno long enough to peel it from his torso, before casting it aside and closing the distance between them again, chest to chest. Peter latches on to Juno’s exposed upper trapezius and bites down hard enough to draw a moan from Juno who begins scrabbling for the button on Peter’s trousers. 

Peter reaches for the sip on the side of Juno’s skirt and yanks it down, closely followed by his pants. 

They both kick their garments to the side and press themselves together again, shoulder to knee, arms locked tight around each other again, mouth sealed together as if separating would cause pain. 

The burn under Peter’s skin suggests it might. 

He pulls Juno to him and lifts him bodily by his thighs until his legs are wrapped around Peter’s waist. 

Juno pulls away long enough to huff into his neck, “But the bed?” before Peter is pushing him solidly back against the door again and reaching between them to rub insistently at Juno’s cock. 

Later, Juno would disagree with Peter’s assessment about what sound came out of his mouth, but for now, the noises between them are broken and emphatic. 

“More,” Juno sobs, arching his back and thrusting his hips urgently into Peter’s hand. 

Peter dips his hand lower and pushes two fingers into Juno like it is nothing. He is wet and wanting, tight and hot and beautiful. His eyes flutter shut and he curses as Peter curls his fingers. The noise Juno makes causes the hair on his arms to stand on end. 

“More,” he whispers again, choked and blinking rapidly, “Please.” 

Peter withdraws his hands, and replaces it with his cock, pushing into Juno slowly but without pause to let him stop and breathe. It’s the overwhelm that gets them both, and yet neither can seem to stop. Even as Peter bottoms out, Juno hooks his legs into Peter’s lower back and pulls his closer still, feels the stretch of it and knows it is not enough. 

“More, Peter, please,” he whines. 

Peter exhales a small laugh into Juno’s neck before kissing him oh so softly, pulling back and slamming back into Juno who keens loudly. 

He stuffs his hand in his mouth as Peter starts to rail him, hard and deep and _perfect._

“Oh fuck,” Peter gasps, “Oh fuck Juno, you feel so good, love.” 

Juno can only let out a high pitched whine in response and dig his heels further into Peter’s back, egging him on faster and harder, feeling how perfectly it hits him. 

Peter’s breathing is growing rapid, sweat pooling on his skin and making the strain of holding them together difficult. He redoubles his efforts, putting a hand between the two of them again to continue rubbing at Juno’s swollen cock as he disappears into his lover. 

Juno’s hands reach out to grab both Peter’s shoulders as he arches his neck and screams at the roof; he legs shake around Peter’s waist and his stomach muscles tense and jump rapidly as Peter continues thrusting. 

And that’s what Peter feels it, the way it rushes through Juno and tightens all his muscles; how it rushes through Juno and into Peter himself, who cannot bring himself to stop or slow down, who keeps pushing and pushing, his knees growing weak and his thighs shaking until both of them are sliding down the door in a mess of their own making.

Juno’s hair is a mess, and his lipstick no longer exists. Peter imagines he must have eyeliner halfway down his face. 

Peter smiles at Juno who leans over and kisses him deeply.

“You know Nureyev,” his tone is conversational but Peter knows when Juno is about to poke fun at him, “We have a perfectly lovely bed right there,” he gestures behind Peter somewhere and he can’t help but laugh.

He leans forward and nips at Juno’s overly swollen bottom lip, “You knew what you were starting as soon as you left with Mx. Knight Juno dear, don’t pretend you didn’t start this.” 

Juno shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” but his smiles holds all the secrets in the universe. 

“Let’s just try to avoid Jet for a few days, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr at [thelittlelionlady](https://thelittlelionlady.tumblr.com/)


End file.
